


I don't know what to call this

by OneRetardedAsian



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneRetardedAsian/pseuds/OneRetardedAsian
Summary: Dipper loses Mabel do to underlying diseases and has to continue on with his life.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	I don't know what to call this

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first actual tries at any writing. Legit failed English so expect lots and lots of spelling/grammatical errors, and a boring story.

Dipper watched as his sister lay in her hospital bed. ‘Today could be the day’ he thought. He kept fidgeting with his hands, doing anything to shake the thought but he nothing he could do could keep it away. The longer he sat there the more he started to go mentally insane. He was going to tell her he loved her before she left him forever. 

“Dammit” He said. His voice shaking. His eyes filled with tears as his sister roused in her sleep. As she turned to look at him, he grabbed her hand and squeezed. He felt her hand squeeze back and he lost it. His small cries turned into blubbering sobs as he looked at his sister. 

“Dipper.” she said in a soft voice. “Please stop crying, I’m ok!” She turned her frown into a tiny smile as he cupped his face with her hand, whispering comforting words to him. She let him rest his head on her shoulder as she held his head playing with his hair. 

“Mabes, I don’t know what I'm going to do.” he said between sobs. 

“I know Dip. This is hard. But you gotta be strong! You want me to be happy don’t ya?” 

“yeah, but-” 

“Then you gotta be happy ya doof!” she said cutting him off. “If your happy, then I’m happy!” 

As he got his sobs under control, he let out a sigh as he remembered all the fun and definitely crazy things that happened last summer. It was just the two of them verses every monster known to mankind. Plus, a couple Karaoke parties. 

“Hey Mabes...” he started. “Remember the time we found a president trapped in peanut brittle.” 

“haha yeah. He had no pants.” She smiled as she thought of the silliest president, picturing him standing tall and proud, without his pants. 

“what about those gnomes that tried kidnapping me?” Dippers smiled turn into fake anger. 

“I’ll kick one of them in the beard if I see them again!” Finally, they both exploded into laughter remembering all those funny adventures they had. Soon their laughter died out and turned into small talk and sibling banter, Mabel growing tired by the minute. She closed her eyes just as dipper turned to look at her. 

“MABEL!” He exclaimed, causing Mabel to slowly but surely open her eyes. 

“Please Dip! I’m ok! I’m just super tired right now.” Once again, her eyes slipped shut. Her breathing growing shallower. Dipper knew it was inevitable. He seized when he heard the godawful sound of the flatline. He went hysterical as he yelled for a doctor. He ran outside the room to call out for his parents. They immediately jolted awake and rushed after dipper 

“PLEASE! PLEASE! MABEL WAKE UP!” He crushed the “call nurse” button as he threw it across the room. As he held onto her lifeless body, the door slammed open. His Parents along with a nurse ran into the room. Dipper couldn’t breathe. Through anguished sobs of him and his parents, he managed to say...   
“I love you.” 

The first week without Mabel killed him. He kept to himself in his room. Mabel never left his thoughts the whole week. He wouldn’t eat unless his parents put the food in front of his face. He lost it every time he passed by her room, and on top of that, he had to return to school. The bus ride was not quiet, it was far from it, but his mind mentally muted every sound he heard. It was like a whole different route. As he walked into his high school, he remembered little things, like Mabel walking with him to his classes, the small banter they had, the way Mabel’s eyes lit up when she saw an awesome poster. He made it through half of his second period before having his parents pull him out of school. His social life disintegrated as school eventually took over his brain. The only way for him forget about the pain was to flood his mind with schoolwork. It all paid off though, because by the end of high school, he graduated with a 3.5 GPA. 

When Dipper started college, he had to move away, his home was filled with too many memories of her. Her room left completely untouched as he moved away. His dorm was about quite roomy, and his roommate was very chill and friendly. He tried to avoid any interaction on the first day, avoiding eye contact hoping that his roommate would take a hint. But he didn’t.   
“Hi, I’m Zack. I’m pretty sure we’re gonna be roommates!” He joked. 

“Uh yeah, I’m Dipper” He responded flatly. He knew what he was going to ask next. 

“Your name’s dipper?” A flick of dipper’s hand revealed his birthmark, a perfect copy of the big dipper.

“Woah dude! That’s awesome! Hey, you should come meet me at this party! It’s going to be the first of the year.” Dipper was surprised he was so friendly and saw this as a chance to get his mind off Mabel. He scowled as he remembered. 

“Yeah sure, I'll go.” 

“Alright here’s the address, also if you can bring some girls!” He took the card and saw how girly it was. It was covered in glitter, sparkles. And scratch n’ sniff stickers, again reminding him of Mabel. 

As Dipper drove his mom’s old hatchback, he searched for the address on the card. Zach was sleeping in the backseat, but as soon as dipper put the car in park, he woke and jumped out the car. Apparently he could sense how nervous Dipper was and tried to calm him down. 

“Come on man, it’s just a party! Just dance around and try to talk to people. Maybe have a few drinks!” He gave his shoulder a pat.   
“Alright, I’ll try. Thanks Zach. 

“Yeah, let’s go party!” He exclaimed, and they walked into the sound of the music.   
The party was not was Dipper expected. It was too crowded and there weren’t too many singles for him to talk too. He ended up sitting on a couch, Zack had disappeared with some group of other guys. He thought about getting a drink until he saw a girl across the room. She looked so familiar and she was pretty, but most importantly she was by herself. It wasn’t until she turned her head towards him that he realized he was staring. A knot formed in his throat. She smiled as she walked towards him. If dipper wasn’t sweating before he definitely was now. As she grew near, he got a closer look at her. She was wearing a Green skirt and a panda sweater. Dipper could’ve sworn he saw his sister but as soon as he saw her face, was greatly disappointed. She couldn’t look any different. 

“Hey there! What’s your name?” She said as she flashed a toothy smile. 

“Uh, my name is D-Dipper.” His voice cracked terribly. She let out a hearty laugh. 

“I’m Kate! It’s short for Katelynn!” Dipper thought her name matched her perfectly. 

“I really like you're n-name Kate!” Another crack of his voice and she smiled wide. 

“I like yours too! Is it like a nickname?” Dipper froze as she asked. 

“yeah, it’s uh for...” A very familiar motion of his arm and his birthmark was revealed again. “...this.” her mouth hung open and she took a small step back. Dipper started blushing as he realized his mistake. He was prepared to be left right there in the middle   
of the party, alone again. 

“That is the coolest thing I ever seen!” She was full on staring at his forehead. “Can I touch it?” Dipper was full on starstruck, but his mind was on autopilot as he gave a small nod. As her hand reached out to touch his forehead he stared into her eyes.  
She looked at him and realized that he was staring and they both blushed coming closer and closer until they were an inch apart until... 

“DIPPER!” He pulled away as quick as he could to find Zack on unsteady legs. “I think we gotta go dude! I might or might not be completely hammered.” 

Dipper looked back at Kate to find her staring at him like he was earlier. Without thinking they both leaned in close and found themselves in a kiss. Dipper gripped onto her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. After what seemed like forever, he broke the kiss. She came with him and Zack back to their car. Dipper offered to drive her to her place but she insisted she go to his dorm. The drive back was quiet but never awkward. Zach once again passed out in back as Kate and Dipper stole quick glances at one another. When they made it back to the dorm, Zack threw himself onto one bed and Kate and Dipper sat on the other. Each inching closer into another kiss. 

As college ended, Dipper decided to move back in with his parents for a while. Kate also decided to live with her parents but, they still met up every day. As he walked up to his room he stopped by a closed door. Mabel's room. Almost instantly his breathing was becoming unsteady. He opened the door to find her room cleaned and organized. Her room still smelled like her. Her Sev'ral timez Posters were still on the walls. Glitter and art supplies organized into a pile on her desk. Her bed they used to cuddle on. Dipper suddenly couldn't breathe. Every memory of her flashed by in his mind. He stumbled out of the room. He needed to talk to someone. He called Kate  
A week later he went to meet her in the park. 

“ugh Dipper, today totally sucked!” Kate mused. 

“Oh really? What happened?” 

“Well first I applied to two jobs, and they didn't even call me back. They weren't even hard jobs. A bunch of buttfaces if you ask me. And then when I come home my parents just left on their vacation. They left no cash whatsoever, so I've been killing time by myself hungry and bored and everything!” 

“Kate! If you wanted, you could’ve called me! I’d come pick you up a couple hours early if you wanted.” 

“yeah.” She started. “but you said you wanted to hang with your family for a bit so I just kinda ugh.” 

“well why don’t you come over so you could meet my family? We could all have dinner, and play some games, talk yknow?” 

“I don’t Know. What if they don’t like me? I mean you're so mature and smart, and I'm still a little ten-year-old in a twenty-four-year-old body! She said as a frown spread across her face. 

“Trust me Kate, They’ll love you!” He looked into her eyes and gave her a smile and she instantly melted into his arms.

“Alright fine. Let’s go meet your parents!” 

~Years Later~   
“Kate? Where'd you put the T.V. remote? 

“It should be on the couch. You’re probably sitting on it with yer fat butt!” Dipper let out a chuckle. 

“Also don’t forget our daughter will be here soon.” she looked at him on the couch. “Her first visit after her graduation!” 

“Yeah, ever since she graduated, she’s just been with that boy.” He spoke. His voice quiet. “what was his name again?” 

“His name is Daniel Ya old fart!” She poked him in his stomach 

“Hmm I don’t know if you know I'm the same age as you! So that technically makes you old too!” 

“You're almost a year older than me. So you're still an old fart.” 

“Could an old fart do this?” He pulled her to the couch and began tickling her the best he could, Kate immediately started laughing mixing in some yelps. 

“I surrender!” she managed to say in between the onslaught of the tickle attack. 

“I love you.” they both said laughing. Then the doorbell rang. 

“Oh, I think she’s here! They composed themselves and rushed to open the door. Almost immediately, a small figure jumped into their arms. 

“Mom! Dad” She crushed her arms as tight as she could. “I missed you so much!” 

They all released each other. 

“We missed you too Mabel!”


End file.
